The Legacy of Arda Saga
The Legacy of Arda is a Saga of The Ambush Games hosted by Spider-Wolffe_78. It is the first series to be set in other worlds besides Star Wars. It has only had two games so far. Its five sequels will be released in the future. Each game is considered one part of the saga. Despite being released first, The Sith Temple Game is Part II of the saga because it takes place after The War on Middle-Earth. Games in Released Order The Sith Temple Game -released August 7, 2012 The War on Middle-Earth -released January 29, 2013 Servants of Destruction -to be released May 2013 A Common Enemy -to be released 2014 Untitled Fifth Game -to be released 2014 Untitled Sixth Game -to be released 2014-2015 Untitled Seventh Game -to be released 2015 Parts in Chronological Order Part I: The Wars on Middle-Earth Part II: The Shadow Warriors Part III: The Servants of Destruction Part IV: A Common Enemy Characters Middle-Earth Alliance Darth Sidious Revan Dooku/Saruman Eòmer Aragorn Wicket Haldir Grievous Daesha Tualin Jabba the Hutt Asajj Ventress Savage Oppress Frodo Baggins Samwise Gamgee Eòwyn IG-121 B2-78 Thor Captain America Jolas Ros Radagast Scruffy Peregrin Took The Lidless Eye Sauron Loki Eek Utun Sebastian Shaw Yas Otison Buzz Lightyear Jar Jar Binks The Dark of Morgoth 2-1B IG-86 HELIOS-3D BX-05 Hondo Ohnaka Bossk R2-D2 C-3PO Cad Bane BX-03 Kreacher Khamul Order of the Sith Erik Lehnsherr Anakin Skywalker Darth Maul Boba Fett Lehnsherr's Company The Witch-King Nute Gunray Gregor Deadpool BX-01 BX-02 BX-04 Death Eaters Voldemort/Plagieus Galen Marek Severus Snape Obi-Wan Kenobi Theoden Plo Koon Behind the Scenes Spider already has the story written for all future games. Who is the "Common Enemy" Saruman Death Eaters Sauron Sidious Loki Someone yet to be introduced Middle-Earth Alliance I've got my own theory, and I'll tell you in the comments Who will be teaming up against this enemy? Sauron and Saruman (again) Middle-Earth and Saruman Sidious and Middle-Earth Sauron and Sidious Jar Jar and the Magical Ghost Potato I've got my own theory, and I'll tell you in the comments Forums ain't working on ye old iPad, do I'll post what I was gonna say here: Since I have a new camera, the pics for my games will be greatly improved and will look like the pics on my lighting blog. I have gotten 5/6 Hobbit sets and will get the the sixth one soon, so don't be surprised to see some Hobbit elements in the future. I have an epic story written down for the entire saga which will be six games and should end with the Ring's Destruction. (It all depends who wins). I also have new roles and twists planned for the games which I hope no one uses before me. Hopefully, SW.com will be up soon and TWOM-E shall be played soon after. In Phase III, The Game "Servants of Destruction" will be played and I'll leave it up to you guys to guess what it means. Several new worlds and locations will be seen and will be mainly SW after Gandalf kicks the bucket. The fourth game will pick up right where The Sith Temple Game left off and will have Darth Sidious as the host. The fifth game will be a bit similar to TEW and Smugglers and will feature characters like those instead of all the famous Wizards and Sith. The sixth game will feature the final, epic battle. Barriss Offee may appear in the future. Category:The War on Middle-Earth Category:The Sith Temple Game Category:Games Category:Spider-Canon Category:Phase I Category:Phase II Category:Phase III Category:Phase IV Category:Phase V Category:The Legacy of Arda